winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 222
Danger in the Wildland is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Winx and the Specialists are cornered by the Trix's Wildland army, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. Aisha got lost, so Bloom went to find her. As Timmy's plan continues, Musa finds out the Trix's plan to capture Bloom. As Aisha continues to dwell through the canyons, she heads into an cave, searching for her childhood friend. Aisha then thinks about her friends and the pixies and how she's there stuck in her fears. She gathers her courage and earns her Charmix. She reunites with Bloom and the pixies. Out of curiosity, the pixies flew into a strange plant and became ill. While this was happening, the Winx and Specialists worked together to build traps and a cabin. As the Trix approached the group, Musa created a sound wave to splash the Trix. They then chased Timmy who was taunting them, whilst sending an emergency call to Helia. The Trix chased Timmy up to the cabin, but fell through the roof. As they were about to strike, Helia attacked them from above and the Trix were successfully repelled. Tecna then admitted her feelings for Timmy, saying she didn't like disliking him and earns her Charmix, and they all return to Alfea. Major Events *Aisha musters up all her courage to find the pixies and earns her Charmix. *Tecna admits to Timmy that she loves him and earns her Charmix. **Tecna and Timmy begin their relationship. Debuts Aisha's charmix. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells used *Sound Waves - Musa used it to rise water level. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora, Amore *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia Coming soon... Mistakes *In the last episode, the specialists are seen in their beachwear when them and the Winx are trapped by the Trix and their hypnotized wildland animals, but in this episode, they are wearing their specialist uniforms. Quotes "Charliehorse to Poet Man. Code 19." - Timmy radioing for help. "I thought I lost you and that made me realize that I was mad at you cause you wouldn't make the first move, but really that's just me being scared of stepping up myself and saying how much I absolutely adore you." - Tecna's emotional moment '- Darcy:' "Listen Stormy, I want you to keep your dragadon away from Riven." '- Stormy:' "Don't tell me you still have feelings for that brutty little lug." '- Darcy:' "No, GROSS! I just want to be the one to end the loser." "Timmy radioed me. I would've gotten here sooner but I had to bypass an asteroid field." - Helia "Your backup plan has a backup, right Timmy?" - Sky Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume